Tangled
by reiei
Summary: "Hai, Leorio. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini" "Kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini?" Sebuah cerita mengenai pertemuan kembali dua orang yang terikat benang takdir, dan perjalanan menuju akhir yang tak selalu indah. LeoKura. Sho-ai.


Etto… salam kenal, saya orang baru yang numpang lewat di fandom ini (walaupun dulu pernah numpang lewat juga sebenernya). Selama berkelana disini rasanya dikit banget fic LeoKura, jadi saya memutuskan buat nyumbang satu fic biar tambah banyak XD

Maa, selamat membaca~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Shonen-ai

(maybe) Slightly OOC

"abcde" : talking

'abcde' : inner thought

_abcde _: flashback

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter fully belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let's the story begin…

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Hujan, itu hal pertama yang disadarinya saat ia membuka mata pagi itu. Beberapa hari ini memang selalu hujan. Ia membuat catatan mental agar tidak lupa untuk membawa payung nanti. Setelah beberapa menit hanya menggeliat di bawah selimut, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sumber kehangatannya dan bersiap berangkat kerja.

Ya, kerja. Ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan lisensi dokternya setelah beberapa tahun menjalani hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar di tempat asalnya. Ia punya rumah sendiri, ia punya cukup uang, dan ia bisa membantu mereka yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, impian yang dulu tampak tak nyata kini mulai terwujud.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, sikat gigi, bercukur, dan mandi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Menunya selalu sama tiap pagi, hanya roti dan secangkir kopi. Hari ini adalah roti panggang, kemarin ia memilih bagel, lalu kemarinnya lagi roti keju. Kini ia sedang berpikir roti apa yang harus dibelinya untuk sarapan besok.

Ketika ia berangkat, hujan telah reda, tapi jalanan masih becek. Orang-orang juga mulai berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ia menyapa satu-dua tetangganya yang ditemuinya di perjalanan. Siapa sangka kini ia menjadi orang yang cukup dihormati sebagai seorang dokter. Dulu, ia hanya seorang pemuda miskin tanpa bakat, yang hanya berbekal semangat dan pengetahuan kedokteran seadanya yang bermimpi untuk jadi dokter, profesi mahal yang tak terjangkau tangannya. Tapi kini ia berhasil.

Ini semua berkat lisensi hunternya– atau mungkin bukan. Benar jika kartu itulah yang membuatnya mampu membiayai pendidikan kedokterannya, tapi jika dulu ia tidak bertemu 'mereka', ia tak yakin ia akan lulus, atau bahkan hidup. Ya, mereka adalah teman-teman berharga yang ditemuinya saat ujian hunter. Bocah super polos yang luar biasa, Gon. Si bocah penerus keluarga pembunuh yang terkenal, Killua. Lalu si pemuda pirang yang awalnya tak bisa akrab dengannya, Kurapika.

Jujur diakuinya mereka adalah orang-orang hebat, kadang ia merasa tak berguna dibanding mereka. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menjauh dari mereka, malah mendorongnya untuk berusaha lebih keras mengejar mereka. Kadang ia merasa bodoh kenapa ia bisa melakukan semua itu. Mungkin karena ia pengguna nen tipe kyoka– atau mungkin juga tidak, ia sendiri tak yakin apakah itu berhubungan atau tidak. Lalu entah kenapa, ingatannya kembali ke saat pertama kali bertemu mereka.

Hari itu, di kapal yang ditumpanginya untuk mengikuti ujian hunter, ia bertemu dengan Gon dan Kurapika. Gon yang paling muda dan Kurapika dengan rambut pirangnya jelas cukup mencolok di antara calon peserta lainnya. Tak hanya sekali dua kali ia mencuri pandang, mengamati tingkah laku mereka. Kesan pertamanya pada mereka yaitu Gon adalah anak yang terlalu polos dan Kurapika adalah pemuda –meskipun saat itu ia tidak yakin dia lelaki atau perempuan– yang menyebalkan.

Seperti yang lain, awalnya ia meremehkan mereka. Hanya seorang bocah dan seorang _bishonen_, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti, pikirnya. Tapi jelas ia salah. Semakin lama ia bersama mereka ia semakin menyadari hal itu. Begitu juga saat ia bertemu Killua, meskipun ia lebih seram dari dua orang lainnya. Jika ia bilang ia tidak bersyukur bertemu mereka, itu adalah kebohongan besar. Tidak hanya karena mereka telah banyak membantunya, tapi juga karena mereka telah mau menjadi temannya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung ke atas mengingat perjalanan mereka menuju tempat ujian hunter.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, semuanya pasti telah berubah. Bocah-bocah itu mungkin sudah berkelana ke berbagai tempat sekarang. Sedangkan Kurapika, apa dia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua bola mata sukunya? Pemuda itu tampak kuat, tapi ia tahu sebenarnya ia rapuh. Ia baru menyadarinya saat mereka bertemu kembali di Yorkshin. Diakuinya bahwa saat itu Kurapika telah bertambah kuat dan bertambah dewasa. Tekad yang tergambar di matanya itu tidak main-main. Tapi jauh di dalam, ia juga merasa ketakutan, kesepian. Ia merasa ingin melindunginya. Jujur saja ia terlihat lebih manis saat ia tersenyum seperti dulu—

Leorio menepuk dahi, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seorang lelaki itu 'manis'?! Yang benar saja! Tapi sejujurnya ia memang menganggap ia manis, cantik malah. Surai emasnya yang seakan menyimpan sinar matahari dan matanya yang sebiru langit cerah... Setiap melihat ke atas ia seakan melihat wajahnya. Ah, apa Leorio sudah gila?

Ia sebenarnya berharap Kurapika bisa terlepas dari belenggu masa lalunya, agar ia dapat menikmati kehidupannya, tapi ia tak berhak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Toh ia sendiri masih tetap teguh mengejar impiannya sebagai dokter karena masa lalunya, karena ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan sahabat satu-satunya. Karena itu pula tak terhitung seberapa besar rasa bahagianya tiap ia melihat satu per satu pasiennya sembuh.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah memasuki rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi tapi tempat ini sudah cukup ramai dengan dokter dan perawat, pasien dan penjenguk. Sebuah ambulans baru saja berhenti di depan rumah sakit, beberapa perawat bergegas membawa sosok yang terbaring di atas tandu. Bukan hal yang langka sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa matanya terpaku pada sosok itu. Lukanya tampak cukup parah, melihat dari banyaknya darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan meskipun kotor oleh tanah dan darah, ia merasa familiar dengan surai pirang itu. Motoriknya seakan bekerja lebih cepat dari impuls yang dikirimkan otaknya, telah menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar sosok itu. Ritme langkahnya berbanding lurus dengan degup jantungnya, semakin cepat, semakin cepat. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk membanjiri pikirannya. Lebih cepat, lebih cepat.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya ia bertanya –walau suaranya bergetar– ketika ia telah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Ah, Dokter Leorio, pasien ditemukan tergeletak di jalan dengen beberapa luka tusuk di tubuhnya. Beberapa tulangnya juga tampaknya patah. Identitasnya belum diketahui tetapi jika tidak segera ditangani dikhawatirkan nyawanya tidak akan tertolong–"

Sementara salah seorang perawat menjelaskan kondisi pasien, Leorio lebih sibuk mengamati sosok yang terbaring bersimbah darah itu. Luka sayat dan luka tusuk terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup kain, begitu juga luka lebam yang mengotori kulitnya yang pucat. Napasnya tak teratur, jelas sekali ia sedang kesakitan. Matanya tertutup rapat, tak sadarkan diri. Helaian rambutnya yang dikotori tanah dan darah tampak berantakan. Tapi seberapa burukpun keadaannya, Leorio tak mungkin tak mengenalinya.

"Kurapika...," gumamnya dengan suara tercekat. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, tapi ia menyingkirkan semua itu untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. "Biar kutangani dia. Siapkan ruang operasi!"

Dan dengan itu, beberapa perawat mulai sibuk mempersiapkan operasi.

Leoria tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam ruang operasi, berusaha menangani luka Kurapika satu per satu. Bahkan dengan reputasinya sebagai dokter yang cukup berbakat, ia masih merasa cukup kuwalahan dengan parahnya keadaan Kurapika. Ketika akhirnya operasi selesai dan mereka telah yakin bahwa Kurapika tak lagi dalam masa kritis, barulah ia berani bernapas lega. Beberapa orang memujinya atas penanganannya yang efisien, tetapi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sambil lalu. Ia lebih peduli pada keadaan si pirang saat ini. Ia tahu Kurapika sama sekali tidak lemah, tapi ia bisa terluka separah itu. Siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Sekali lagi keinginannya untung melindungi keturunan terakhir suku Kuruta itu bangkit.

Ketika shiftnya berakhir dan ia mendengar bahwa pemuda itu telah siuman, Leorio segera bergegas ke kamar tempatnya di rawat. Ia membuka pintu terlalu keras, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan siap membunuh dari satu-satunya penghuni kamar itu. Namun Kurapika tampak segera menghilangkan aura waspadanya begitu ia sadar siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Leorio. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini," sapanya santai. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, seakan ia tak baru saja hampir mati beberapa jam yang lalu. Hal itu malah membuat emosi Leorio naik.

"Kudengar dari salah satu perawat kalau kau yang menyelamatkanku dari keadaan kritis ya? Terima kasih, Leorio. Dari dulu aku tau kau akan jadi dokter yang hebat," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada bicara dan senyum yang sama. Menurut Leorio hal itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan keadaannya yang hampir sepenuhnya dibalut perban dan dihiasi lebam keunguan. Leorio masih tetap diam, tetapi matanya intens mengamati pemuda dihadapannya.

Tak mendapat respon dari pemuda yang biasanya cukup berisik itu, Kurapika merasa usahanya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja gagal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap balik ke dalam mata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini?" Leorio akhirnya buka suara setelah mereka menghabiskan senja itu hanya dengan berdiam diri. "Siapa yang bisa membuatmu terluka parah begini?"

Saat itu ia telah menempati kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Kurapika, sibuk mengupas apel yang diberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih oleh salah satu pasiennya tadi.

Kurapika terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus jujur pada Leorio atau tidak.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu kan? Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau sedikit berbalas budi dengan memberitahuku apa yang telah terjadi," ujarnya sengit seraya menyodorkan sepotong apel pada Kurapika. Ia tak bermaksud meminta imbalan sebenarnya, ia hanya penasaran. Itu, dan juga karena ia ingin menolong Kurapika. Dan ia tak akan dapat menolongnya tanpa mengetahui masalahnya.

Kurapika menghela napas, menyerah. Ia menikmati apelnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku sampai kesini karena mengejar Genei Ryodan"

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang disampaikan dengan nada dingin. Leorio bisa melihat tubuh pemuda itu menegang, tetapi mata Kurapika masih biru. Ia pasti tengah berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau masih juga mengejar mereka?"

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada mencibir. Ia tak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Sayangnya kata yang telah terucap tak dapat ditarik lagi.

"Aku hidup untuk membalaskan dendam sukuku pada mereka. Apa salahnya kalau aku mengejar mereka sampai kemari?" jawab Kurapika dengan tak kalah sengitnya. Dan Leorio tahu ia telah memencet tombol yang salah. Emosi yang berusaha ditahan itu mulai menguar.

"Bukan begitu maksudku... Maaf, aku hanya berharap kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia tanpa harus berurusan dengan penjahat-penjahat berbahaya itu," akunya.

Kurapika, menyadari apa yang dikatakan Leorio itu tulus, tampak berhasil menyurutkan emosinya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tapi pandangannya masih tak mau bertemu dengan Leorio. "Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia sebelum membunuh semua anggota Ryodan dan mengumpulkan kembali seluruh bola mata sukuku, Leorio," jawabnya lirih. Di dalam kata-kata itu bergema kepiluannya, ketakutan, kemarahan, kesepian, dan juga tekad serta sumpahnya, semua membaur menjadi satu.

Leorio hanya dapat menatapnya pilu, mengetahui bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membebaskannya dari belenggu yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sosok itu, membagi sedikit kehangatannya, berharap dapat menyembuhkan hatinya yang terluka, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ah bukan, bukan tidak bisa, tapi ia tidak berani untuk melakukannya, mungkin.

Yang kemudian memecahkan ketegangan itu adalah seorang suster yang membawa makan malam dan obat untuk si pirang. Leorio akhirnya bersikeras menyuapi Kurapika, meskipun si pemuda bersurai emas itu tak suka dengan ide dirinya disuapi. Ia tak suka terlihat dalam kondisi tak berdaya. Namun tak sanggup menandingi kekeraskepalaan Leorio, ia akhirnya menyerah. Toh tangan kanannya memang tengah digips karena tulangnya patah. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa lebam di wajahnya dapat menyamarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Mungkin besok pagi," ujar Kurapika setelah Leorio selesai menyuapinya.

"Ha? Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi kan?" Leorio mengerutkan dahi, "Istirahatlah disini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh! Aku sendiri yang akan merawatmu, mengerti?"

Kurapika malah tertawa, membuat kerutan di dahi Leorio semakin bertambah. "Apa yang lucu?!"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu," jawabnya santai. Senyuman kembali ke wajahnya, tapi kali ini lebih tulus. "Entah kenapa aku merasa Leorio tidak berubah. Ah tapi bukan dalam artian buruk, aku malah lega karenanya. Aku senang... karena kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Leorio baru saja membuka mulut, hendak memarahinya karna tak menyadari ada orang-orang yang peduli, tapi perkataannya telah dipotong bahkan sebelum ia berhasil mengucap satu huruf pun.

"Tapi–," tubuh Kurapika kembali menegang, ia mengatupkan kedua matanya, entah untuk menekan emosinya atau menyembunyikan ketakutannya, "aku benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama disini. Para laba-laba itu berhasil menemukan cara untuk membebaskan ketua mereka dari rantaiku, dan kini mereka tengah mengejarku. Yah, tapi tidak masalah, hal itu malah memudahkanku. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka sekarang," Kurapika mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membahayakan orang-orang tak bersalah yang ada disini, karena itu aku harus segera pergi. Kurasa aku cuma butuh istirahat sejenak. Setelah itu aku bisa menggunakan _healing chain-_ku untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka-lukaku. Makanya Leorio tidak perlu–"

GREB!

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya disentakkan ke belakang, bahunya yang memar terasa sakit karena dicengkram terlalu kuat. Matanya mendadak melebar dan berganti warna, napasnya tercekat, tubuhnya menegang, panik. Ia hampir yakin ia tengah diserang jika saja ia tak melihat wajah Leorio beberapa senti di depannya. Onyx hitamnya menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

Ia tak pernah melihat Leorio seperti ini sebelumnya. Ekspresinya saat itu dipenuhi kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan, dua-duanya begitu intens hingga ia merasa terjebak di tengah pusaran keduanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Leorio harus berekspresi seperti itu di depannya? Apa karena pengakuannya barusan? Apa ia marah padanya?

"Jangan berkata seakan kau siap mati begitu, bodoh!" hardik Leorio, keras, dan penuh dengan emosi yang meluap. Teriakannya menyentakkan Kurapika kembali ke kenyataan, menyeretnya keluar dari arus pikiran negatifnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenci mereka dan berniat menghabisi mereka demi sukumu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu. Aku tak berhak melarangmu mengejar mereka atau membalas dendam pada mereka meskipun bagiku hal itu terdengar cukup bodoh. Aku juga tidak mengatakan kau lemah, Kurapika, dari dulu aku tahu bahwa kau kuat, lebih kuat dariku. Tapi bukankah kau yang paling tahu bahwa menantang bahaya menghadapi mereka saat keadaanmu seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri?! Takut melibatkan orang yang tak berdosa apanya, bukankah penjahat-penjahat itu sudah banyak membunuh orang, ada kau ataupun tidak? Kalau kau masih bersikeras pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Tapi Leorio–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku ini dokter hebat, tau, karena itu jika aku ikut denganmu kau pasti bisa sembuh lebih cepat!"

"Justru karena kau dokter hebat makanya kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini, Leorio!" seru Kurapika tak kalah kerasnya dari Leorio, "Disini banyak orang yang membutuhkan keahlianmu, makanya kau tidak boleh pergi. Lagipula tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkanku, aku bukan siapa-siapamu kan?"

Leorio, merasa tertampar dengan kata-katanya, mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke bahu Kurapika. Kurapika sampai meringis kesakitan, tapi ia lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak mau menatap Leorio. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkaraman itu menghilang. Leorio menghela napas berat dan kembali duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur, sedangkan Kurapika hanya meliriknya heran.

"Dengar baik-baik, Kurapika...," mulainya, "aku pernah kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatku. Aku tak dapat menolongnya karena kami tak punya uang dan aku bukanlah seorang dokter. Dan kali ini, saat ada kemungkinan aku akan kehilangan sahabatku lagi, kau pikir aku akan diam saja begitu? Aku menjadi dokter untuk menolong orang, itu tujuan utamaku. Tetapi disisi lain aku menganggap ini sebagai penebusan dosa karena aku tidak mampu menyembuhkannya saat itu. Aku menjadi dokter dengan harapan dapat menolong sahabatku, meskipun ia sudah mati. Dan saat ini, kau adalah sahabatku. Sangat wajar kalau aku ingin menolongmu kan? Lagipula rumah sakit ini punya banyak dokter handal. Ditinggalkan satu dokter tak akan banyak berpengaruh bagi mereka."

Leorio masih terus menceramahinya panjang lebar hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tak mendapat respon apapun dari si pirang. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menunduk, bahunya terlihat naik turun. Dan mata Leorio membulat saat melihat bahwa selimut di bagiah bawah wajah Kurapika telah basah. Ia menangis. Leorio membuat Kurapika menangis, dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik atau buruk.

**o.O.0.O.o**

Musim sudah berganti. Sudah 3 minggu berlalu sejak dua orang hunter itu pergi meninggalkan kampung halaman Leorio. Proses penyembuhan Kurapika berlangsung jauh lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya, dengan bantuan _healing chain_-nya dan perawatan Leorio. Sejauh ini mereka berhasil menyembunyikan diri dengan baik sambil menyusun strategi untuk melawan Ryodan. Atau begitulah yang mereka kira.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kota yang tampak semarak dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah dan pink serta dan bau coklat dimana-mana, para laba-laba itu telah bersiap memakan mangsa mereka. Kurapika dan Leorio hanya membiarkan diri mereka sedikit lebih rileks dengan suasana Valentine ini, tapi begitu mereka sadar mereka telah masuk dalam perangkap musuh, semua sudah terlambat.

Jika melawan satu anggota Ryodan saja sudah sangat merepotkan, maka menghadapi 11 orang yang sangat menaruh dendam padamu adalah suatu hal yang sangat berbahaya. Kedua orang itu tau mereka kalah dalam hal jumlah maupun kekuatan, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menyerah tanpa melawan. Tidak, mereka akan tetap berjuang untuk hidup.

Berat sebelah, hanya itulah yang bisa menggambarkan mengenai pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung di pinggiran kota yang telah menjadi puing-puing. Mereka saling beradu nen, berusaha melukai satu sama lain. Aura membunuh jelas terasa dari kedua belah pihak, dan salah satu pihak semakin terdesak. Kurapika tak bisa menahan semua serangan yang seakan datang dari semua arah itu. Beberapa puluh menit dan kini tubuhnya sudah kembali dipenuhi luka. Leorio tetap berusaha melawan sambil terus mengecek keadaan partnernya, tak bisa tak merasa khawatir meskipun ia sendiri hampir mati. Mereka berhasil menjatuhkan satu anggota Ryodan, tapi sepertinya itu adalah batas kemampuan mereka.

'Ah, padahal aku masih ingin menolong lebih banyak orang…,' pikiran itu melintas di benaknya ketika ia merasa tubuhnya semakin berat. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, dan mendadak ia merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

"Leorio!" Kurapika menjerit, menghentikan serangannya dan bergegas ke arahnya.

'Bodoh! Jangan lengah, Kurapika!" itu yang ingin ia katakan tapi suaranya menolak untuk keluar. Ia berusaha bangkit, menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia hanya berhasil menggerakkan kepalanya, sementara tangannya hanya terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah. Pengetahuan medisnya membuatnya tahu bahwa ia tengah sekarat, dan kemungkinan besar tak akan selamat.

'Kalau aku mati disini, apa dia juga akan membalaskan dendam untukku? …tidak mungkin, aku bukan seseorang yang berharga baginya,' pemikiran bodoh itu terlintas di benak Leorio seraya ia mengamati Kurapika yang terus berlari ke arahnya. Detak jantungnya makin melemah, yang ditangkap matanya hanyalah siluet buram tak berbentuk. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, yang dilihatnya adalah semburat merah, serta sejumput warna emas yang roboh ke tanah. Dan sayangnya, hal itulah yang terakhir dilihatnya.

Kurapika sadar ia telah berbuat bodoh dengan membiarkan dirinya terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan sementara ia tengah dikepung musuh, tapi hal itu tak menghentikannya untuk menghampiri Leorio yang telah tumbang. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya saat melihat sosok Leorio yang terluka parah dan kini terkapar tak berdaya. Seandainya ia tak mengijinkan Leorio merawatnya, seandainya ia tidak melewati kota tempat Leorio tinggal, seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Leorio, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Leorio, yang meskipun terlihat bodoh dan materialis sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, dan ia adalah dokter yang hebat. Dan gara-gara dirinya, pemuda itu tengah diambang kematian sekarang.

Matanya memanas, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang sangat menyerang tubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat, dan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Dari sudut matanya ia tahu bahwa sang pimpinan laba-laba baru saja melancarkan serangan mematikan yang tak sempat ia tahan. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang memudar. Dan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya pun jatuh, bersama dengan tubuhnya yang telah kehilangan tenaga. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai pemuda yang telah terbaring tanpa nyawa beberapa meter di depannya.

"Maaf, Leorio, maaf..," kata-kata terakhirnya hanya di dengar oleh angin yang berhembus, yang membawa serta ruhnya dan pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ketika Nobunaga membalikkan tubuh pucat sang pemuda berambut pirang untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati, sebuah bungkusan kecil terjatuh dari kantong bajunya. Sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas biru dan pita kuning, yang tampak sangat tidak sesuai untuk berada di tengah area pertempuran ini. Tak merasakan aura nen yang membahayakan darinya, Nobunaga mengabaikan benda itu tergeletak di samping pemiliknya.

**o.O.0.O.o**

"_Hei, Leorio?"_

"_Apa?"_

_Keduanya tengah berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Musim dingin masih belum berakhir meskipun cuaca sudah semakin hangat. Kurapika membenarkan muffler yang dikenakannya, membuatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

"_Kau tidak punya rencana apapun besok? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

_Leorio mencuri pandang ke arahnya, heran dengan pertanyaan _absurd_ yang mendadak dilontarkan pemuda pirang itu. "Selain melakukan terapimu seperti biasa, tidak ada. Memangnya selama kita pergi bersama-sama selama ini aku terlihat seperti orang yang punya acara sendiri?"_

"_Aku Cuma ingin memastikan saja," jawab Kurapika ketus seraya memalingkan muka._

"_Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"_

"_Tidak bisa, waktunya tidak tepat."_

"_Haa? Bukannya sama saja?" Leorio mengerutkan kening._

"_Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes, Leorio."_

_Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah adu mulut antara keduanya, seperti biasa._

_Kurapika –dengan memanfaatkan dingin sebagai alasan_–_ memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, tapi tujuannya adalah memastikan bahwa benda itu masih disana. Sekotak coklat yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. _

_Mukanya memanas mengingat apa yang telah ia dengar dan apa yang hendak ia bicarakan dengan Leorio besok. Sukunya tidak berhubungan langsung dengan dunia luar, dan setelah tragedi pembantaian sukunya terjadi ia tak terlalu peduli dengan perayaan-perayaan semacam ini, kecuali jika hal itu dapat dimanfaatkan untuk mewujudkan rencana balas dendamnya. Jadi ketika ia mendengar para gadis di kota membicarakan perayaan bernama 'hari Valentine' ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tertarik dengan suatu hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan Genei Ryodan._

_Di hari itu kau bisa memberikan coklat pada orang yang spesial bagimu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, atau begitulah kira-kira yang Kurapika tangkap. Lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, ia menyelinap dari samping Leorio dan pergi membeli sebatang coklat. Yang dipilihnya tak terlalu ekstravagant, hanya sebuah coklat biasa, tidak murahan tapi juga tak terlalu mahal. Ia bukan perempuan yang suka hal-hal yang 'manis' sih, jadi jangan salahkan pilihannya._

_Ia kembali teringat hari itu… Hari dimana tanpa disangka-sangka, Leorio mengaku bahwa ia menyukainya, suka yang melebihi teman, suka selayaknya perasaan seseorang pada pasangannya. Kurapika ingat dengan jelas bahwa hari itu adalah hari ketiga perjalanan mereka, tepat seminggu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi. Namun bukannya menjawabnya, Kurapika hanya terpaku, terlalu terkejut hingga otaknya menolak untuk berpikir. Selama ini ia mengira hanya dirinyalah yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu, ia sempat merasa dirinya aneh karena menyukai pemuda it. Dan ia pikir perasaannya tak akan pernah berbalas. Sejak menyadari perasaannya ia tau ia tak akan mampu menyatakan yang sejujurnya pada Leorio, dan memilih untuk memendam rasa sukanya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Cintanya berbalas. Harusnya ia senang, harusnya ia segera menjawabnya, tapi Leorio terlanjur menganggap diamnya sebagai penolakan dan Kurapika tak berani mengusik topik itu lagi sejak saat itu._

_Keesokan harinya, mereka bertingkah seolah pengakuan itu tak pernah ada._

_Karena itu Kurapika berniat memanfaatkan momen ini untuk memberikan jawabannya, untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Ia menggenggam erat bungkusan kecil itu di tangan kanannya, seakan hal itu dapat menguatkan tekadnya. Ia tak berani menatap Leorio, ia takut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu akan melihat rona merah yang telah menjajah wajahnya. Alasan 'ini karena matahari senja' tak akan mungkin dipakai karena langit telah menggelap dan bulan baru saja muncul. Menatap langit, ia menemukan bintang pertama malam itu, dan ia berharap bahwa esok cepat datang._

_Sayangnya kesempatan itu tak pernah datang._

.

.

.

**.fin.**

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena bikin fic begini haha. I like both of them very much but I ended up making them die orz. Oh ya ada yang di sekitar gunung kelud? Semoga baik-baik aja yaaa, disini masih hujan debu. Anyway, sankyuu yang sudah baca~ Saya harap ada yang mau memberikan kritik/saran/masukan/flame/komentar/apapun, silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah~ ^o^)/

Once again, thank you so much~ Matta ne!


End file.
